Payback
by Villain
Summary: Cartman punishes Kyle for betraying him. Old school Kyman fic written years ago that I recovered from my files.


A/N: This was a dedication to my jiejie, Giobobobo (sarulovecushaw on tumblr), a couple of years ago that she illustrated (you can find it on her blog under the vi11ain tag). It has never been posted to , until now - almost two years after it was written!

All characters are over 18. This is old-school Kyman, and all the warnings you can fathom probably apply. Tread carefully.

…

**PAYBACK**

It never ceased to amaze Kyle how things had turned out for the four of them. Stan was the Director of Greenpeace, Kenny was a famous daredevil and stuntman, Cartman was the CEO of Eritman Industries, and Kyle was his extremely well paid accountant. Life, in essence, was very good for the boys from South Park. They had amazing jobs, and great sex lives. Kyle knew the latter firsthand since he was fucking all three of his friends. Well, 'friend' was a strong word for Cartman, but they were fucking all the same. Kyle found himself grinning. Yeah, life was good.

He'd seen Stan last night, their regular Wednesday date night. But that wasn't all it was. Kyle gave more to Stan than his ass. He gave him highly classified information about the goings-on in Eritman Industries. Particularly the very illegal projects Cartman had mandated in areas of the globe with endangered animals and threatened forests. It's not as if Kyle was proud of being a spy in his own company, the one that financed his very comfortable life. But he wasn't too guilty, either. It was the perfect situation. He stayed on, earning Cartman billions of dollars while at the same time curbing damage to the earth by giving Stan the evidence he needed to take the company to court and win.

For months Cartman had been aware that information was being leaked to Greenpeace, or "Greenpiss" as he liked to call them. He would do spot-raids, checking desks, hard drives, everything of each employee who had any access to classified documents. Including Kyle, but he never found any evidence. He was far too clever for that, he thought with a self-satisfied smirk. Cartman would never know that his prized Jewish accountant and fuck buddy was actually funneling legally damning information to his biggest rival.

Jerking out of his reverie as Butters came bounding up to his desk, Kyle raised his eyebrow in question at the nervous blonde. "Yeah, Butters?"

"E-eric wants to see you in his office, Kyle. Immediately!"

Sauntering none too quickly down the familiar hallways of the multi-billion dollar corporation, Kyle nodded and waved at various peers. On more than one occasion Kyle acted as the "good cop" to Cartman's "bad cop" and the employees loved him for it. There had been rumors that Cartman was going to choose Kyle as his Vice President. Wondering if today was the day he'd get that coveted promotion, Kyle straightened his tie as he stepped into the elevator. His eyes drifted over his reflection in the mirror, pleased with what he saw. By lucky coincidence he was wearing the tie Cartman gave him and the charcoal gray suit, paired with a moss green button-up shirt. He bet he could get the fatass hard from just looking at him. Chuckling, Kyle walked out of the elevator, typing in the door code to reach Cartman's personal office.

"Jew," Eric greeted him, eyes appraising the redhead like a shark would its lunch. Kyle was wearing his favorite outfit and Cartman could feel his dick twitch at the sight. Fuck he loved it when the Jew dressed up to please him.

"Fatass," Kyle shot back, unable to keep a grin off his face. "What do you want?" he asked with a suggestive arch to his eyebrow.

Eyes heating at the man's words, Eric turned to fully face his accountant, taking a moment to again run his eyes over the man's body. "You always know what I want, Jew."

"Oh?" Taking a few steps closer, eyes glittering, Kyle husked, "But it's not even Monday. Unless, you actually have business to discuss."

"There's no reason not to mix both business and pleasure," Eric answered cryptically, running his fingers over a small black box on his desk. "I've got a present for you, Kahl."

Heart pounding, Kyle looked curiously down at the box. Was this his new nameplate, reading 'Vice President'? Fingers itching to open it, he glanced once more up at Cartman. The brunette's eyes were hooded, dark. Shrugging, Kyle took the cover off the box and stared down in confusion at a small message machine. There was a tape inside of it, a play button... "Uh, it's nice. Though the answering machine at my desk is functioning perfectly-"

"It's not an answering machine," Eric said. "It's a recording device that was hooked up to a wire. That wire was connected to a cell phone."

"Was?"

"Yes. I don't have any more need for it. Everything I need is on that." He pointed at the tape. "And the copies I've made if it. Why don't you press 'play', Kahl?" He watched the Jew hesitate, green eyes trying to read his expression. Suspicion was swimming in their depths and Cartman could feel the heat pooling in his cock. "Go ahead." Kyle pressed 'play'.

Blood drained from his face as he listened to the recording. It was his voice.

"_Hey, Stan. Did you get the files? Good... I know. He's crazy to think he can get away with it... Yeah, it's a guarantee... No, Cartman doesn't suspect anything. I handle all the important stuff, he just makes all the money and decides what part of the planet he wants to destroy next._"

Kyle gulped audibly, refusing to look at Cartman while he heard himself laugh on the recording as Stan made a joke.

"_Okay. Well, I better get off the phone. I'm meeting Cartman to go over the accounts... Do you think having them will help? Sure, I can fax them over as soon as I'm done... Whatever, he doesn't pay attention to shit when he knows he's getting my ass... Haha, I know, sorry for mentioning it... Okay. By, Stan._"

The silence that followed was deafening. Kyle's entire body thrummed with horrible, crushing realization. It was when Cartman stepped all too calmly in front of him that Kyle finally made a sound. "Cartman," he whispered, holding up his hands. "I can explain."

"No need," he said, voice far too casual. Kyle was pressed back against his desk, knuckles white as he gripped the wood. Eric drew his fingers over the pale face, noting the way Kyle's eyes had widened enough that he could see the brilliant ring of green shining around too-large pupils. "Scared, Kahl?"

"No," he breathed, suddenly appearing relaxed. His hand smoothed over the front of Cartman's shirt, thumbs rubbing suggestively over his covered nipples. Moving in close to the other man, Kyle leaned up and said hotly against Cartman's mouth, "I know you're mad, Cartman. Why don't you let me show you how sorry I am and we can talk about... this... after?" He gave a little writhe of his hips, well aware of the erection tenting Cartman's slacks. Sliding down Cartman's body, his eyes were cast upwards to stare deep into brown depths. Kyle finally dropped to his knees. Never once did he break their gaze as he undid Cartman's fly and pulled down the zipper. Kissing the tip of the already leaking erection, Kyle held Cartman's eyes as he slowly took his cock deep into his mouth. A good blowjob would distract Cartman, and give Kyle a chance to get the hell out of here and warn Stan. Maybe he'd even have to take refuge with his super best friend. Stan had always said that he'd have a place at Greenpeace if he ever wanted to leave Eritman Industries. Purring as Cartman ran big fingers through his hair, Kyle dismissed other thoughts to focus on the pulsing salty heat sitting heavy on his tongue.

Green eyes rolled shut when the Jew started to bob his head, swallowing Eric's thick cock like a professional. Staring down at the Jew, he allowed his face to fall blank. Beautiful lips usually pearly pink, now grown red, stretched over his dick and a wicked tongue twisted and burned against his skin in a familiarly erotic dance. Tugging lightly on red hair, he began to thrust in and out, plunging down Kyle's throat. His accountant looked exquisite on his knees, thin fingers pressing Eric's thighs, saliva running down his chin, mixing beautifully with viscous pre cum. Cartman's breath came heavier and quicker, pushing in until Kyle's nose was pressed to the skin of his stomach. Anchoring the redhead, Cartman groaned softly as Kyle's throat worked, surrounding his cock with live, wet heat. He continued to hold him there, choking him on his dick. Kyle started to struggle, nails scratching at Eric's pant legs. Green eyes flew wide with alarm, muffled cries vibrating deliciously around his cock while Kyle tried to break away. Instead of allowing the Jew to catch his breath, Cartman tore away from his mouth before shoving back in, cutting off his gasping inhale. He fucked Kyle's mouth in earnest, teeth clenched with the effort as he banged in and out of Kyle's mouth. Kyle was screaming around his cock, body twisting and writhing while his face slowly went from pale to red. He was suffocating.

Cum shot against the back of his throat and Kyle was finally released, flying backwards to sprawl across the floor, coughing and retching into the tasteful carpet. His face was covered in thick white fluid. Cartman's shiny leather shoes padded softly towards him and Kyle scrambled back, panting. Cum and spit ran down his chin, but he didn't care. Tears had fallen from his eyes, now red-rimmed from his hysterical struggle to breathe. He watched warily when Cartman got close.

"I'm sorry, Kahl," he cooed. "I got a little carried away. It's that outfit. Makes me so hard for you." He didn't miss it when Kyle's eyes darted to the doorknob. Innocently winding his hand around Kyle's tie, Erik sealed a kiss, tongue siding into Kyle's hot mouth. He tasted himself and moaned. Kyle's hand was inching up towards the doorknob. Can't have that, can we? With a sudden powerful yank, Cartman threw Kyle across his desk, slamming the Jew's face into the wood. Kyle yelped, fingers scrabbling to push himself up. Eric's mouth was against his ear. "You think that your sweet little ass is enough for me to forgive this treason, slut?"

Realizing quickly that he'd played the wrong hand, Kyle twisted violently, gasping in pain as Cartman only tightened the tie's noose against his throat. "Fucking let me up, Cartman!" Curling his leg, he viciously kicked, landing a blow to Cartman's knees. Rolling away as the bigger man hissed in pain, Kyle ran for the door, cursing as it refused to open. "Fuck!" When Cartman laughed Kyle spun around, eyes wild.

He lifted a hand, crooking one finger in silent beckoning. Blood was running from Kyle's nose where he'd been slammed into the desk.

Holding up his fists, Kyle spat blood onto the floor. "You think I'm just going to bend over for a spanking? You obviously don't know me at all, Cartman."

"And you think I'm going to stop at giving you a spanking, Jew? I intend to do much worse than that."

"Fuck you, prick. Just try it and see what happens."

"You don't really have a choice, Jew."

"There's always a choice, Fatass," Kyle snarled, dancing back as Cartman stalked closer. When the bigger man slipped his belt free from his pants Kyle sneered. He looked like a cornered, savage animal with the blood coating the bottom of his face. It made his skin look whiter, his eyes burning with green flame. For a while now Cartman had been fucking the Jew. A few months ago he found out that Kyle was also fucking Stan and Kenny. Not his best day. Somehow all four of them ended up having sex. It wasn't in his nature to share, and Cartman had never gotten over that betrayal by Kyle. And now he had a new betrayal to fuel his outrage.

Kyle would learn his lesson. And Cartman would be the one to teach it to him.

Before Kyle could react Cartman had lunged at him, tackling him back into the wall. His head connected with a sickening crack and he saw stars, groaning. Fingers clawing at his throat, Kyle screamed through clenched teeth as he realized Cartman had slung the belt around his throat like a collar and was pulling it tight. His tendons ached under the leather and Cartman's evil face loomed right there, eyes sparking with dangerous lust. "Cartman," he rasped, "Do you want to kill me?"

"Don't worry, Kyle," he purred, shoving his leg in between Kyle's slender thighs. He forced the belt tighter and Kyle's green eyes bulged with fright. Now those fingers, like fleshy spears, were stabbing into his arms. Kyle struggled to gain purchase with his legs forced apart by Cartman's girth. "I'm just going to rape you."

"No," he hissed, blood flying from his lips. "No! I won't let you, I won't."

"That's kind of the point," he chuckled against a tear-strained cheek. They were spilling from Kyle's eyes as the lack of oxygen started to trigger panic signals in the Jew's body. "No one _let's_ anyone rape them."

"Are you... are you really going to do this to me," he wheezed, growing light-headed. He could feel his lips going numb as his brain received only limited levels of oxygen.

"Yeah," he said coldly, "I am." Kyle slumped sideways, face nearly blue. Cartman knew the exact moment when he would actually asphyxiate, and now wasn't the time. He wouldn't let the Jew die. Head lolling, Kyle fell against him and Cartman let up on the belt to allow his accountant some air. In the seconds he had before Kyle's brain was awake enough to fight back, Cartman stripped the Jew of his jacket and ripped off his shirt. Throwing him onto the ground, he tugged his pants and underwear down, tossing them to the side with his shoes. He sat back as Kyle's eyelids fluttered, the redhead suddenly taking huge mouthfuls of air as his mind awoke to the fact that he could breathe again. Kyle's body... this temple of deceit and bitter pleasure. Cartman was going to plunder this body, mark it, own it. Raising a fist as Kyle jerked up, he punched the Jew across the face, sending him flying backwards. There'd be a bruise, but the lovely color would only make the green more intense. Grinning maliciously, Carman tore his own tie from his neck, standing over the redhead like a warrior over his conquered prey.

Distantly he could feel his hands being bound behind his back with silky material. Fuzzily coming into full awareness, Kyle could feel his heartbeat in his ears. The belt was still wrapped loosely around his neck and he could tell that there was already bruising there from the slight stinging just beneath his skin. Blinking, he tried to move his legs, realizing that they too were tied. Shit.

Slapping Kyle's ass hard, Cartman smirked as the redhead yelped. Jerking the Jew up by his hair, he dragged him close enough to kiss, hand winding around the belt once more. The eye he'd punched was purple, half-shut. Another bruise was forming along his jaw where he'd hit the desk. His nose and lips were still bloody. Gorgeous.

In a hushed whisper, Kyle said, "No..."

"I just want a kiss," Cartman said, running his tongue over Kyle's crimson lips. "Just a kiss," he promised, leaning it to take Kyle's mouth. The redhead tried to turn his face away but Eric caught his lip and sliced through it with his teeth. Leaning back, he could feel Kyle's blood on his mouth. Now a freshly crimson trail trickled over Kyle's chin, his lower lip swollen and bruised.

"Fuck you," he yelled, twisting onto his back and kicking at the other man. Cartman caught his legs and slammed his body down over Kyle, crushing his wrists beneath their combined weight.

The redhead shrieked, his voice winding into a low growl as he bit at Cartman's face. His teeth were red with blood and Cartman laughed at the feral shine to his eye. Pushing Kyle back down, he went to the charcoal gray suit lying crumpled on the floor. Slipping Kyle's thin black belt from his slacks, he returned, swinging it idly in his hands. When he came close Kyle writhed like a snake, his words a gnarled mess of curses and threats. Cartman didn't say a word as he punched him in the stomach, frowning slightly when blood sprayed his white shirt as Kyle hacked and coughed. Shrugging out of it, his bare chest already shining with a thin sheen of sweat from pinning the troublesome Jew, Cartman then forced the belt into Kyle's gasping mouth, pulling it back and securing it around his head as an effective gag. Kyle snarled and bit into the gag, gnawing away at the leather. Amused, Cartman took him by the hair and held him still as he stared deeply into his eyes.

"You saved this company billions of dollars with your Jew skills in accounting," he said. "But you broke even by selling out to fucking Stan Marsh." The last words were spat into Kyle's increasingly pale face. Yet he glared mutinously back at Cartman, giving as much anger as he was receiving. Defiant to the last, that was Kyle. Fingering the growing bruises on his face, Cartman sighed heavily. "You're such a whore, Kahl. Such a fucking whore." He felt the anger rising in him again and took a calming breath. "And now it's time to treat you like one." Running his tongue along Kyle's lips, he threw him back down onto the floor, flipping his slender body so that he was on his knees.

The side of his face was pressed into the carpet, aggravating the throbbing bruises. Kyle continued to fight, wriggling and lashing out with his bound legs, but Cartman didn't seem fazed. His big hands wrapped around Kyle's tied hands and harshly pushed his arms up his back, straining the angle until Kyle screamed. If Cartman pushed harder, his arms would break. Breathing heavily through his nose, Kyle slumped into the floor, tears stinging his eyes as they fell. Nails tested the skin on his back and he clenched his eyes shut. He felt a finger as his entrance and suddenly was screaming again, veins in his neck standing out jaggedly as he cursed and swore at Cartman. The goddamn finger was dry. He was going into him dry.

"What, you think I need lube to fuck you, Jew?" he said, working a finger inside. "If I get your used hole loose enough then it won't bother me to have you dry. Won't feel too good for you though, will it Kahl?" Jerking Kyle up higher on his knees, he bent to sink his teeth into a supple ass cheek, eyes sliding down the feminine curve of the redhead's milky back. Kyle looked incredible like this. Face down, ass up. Waiting to be fucked and dominated. Cartman would mount him like a fucking animal and take everything from him. His dignity, his voice, his mind. Eric wanted it, he'd have it. Now he had three fingers inside that familiar velvety heat. Kyle was crying into the carpet, face flushed beneath colorful bruising. Reaching up with the hand that held thin wrists, Cartman took the end of the belt and pulled it taught as he returned to grip Kyle's wrists with one hand. Now he had the Jew pinned and air limited. His other hand still worked the tight hole, forcing the muscles to relax prematurely without any lubrication. He couldn't wait to get inside.

Kyle had gone silent, eyes shut as if he could somehow hide from his own torture. Every stroke of the fingers inside his ass caused a curl of nausea to sweep through him. He didn't want this. Cartman was going to fuck him dry. He shuddered, mouth filled with the taste of blood and leather.

Spitting onto his dick, Cartman slicked it up just enough to not chafe his own skin. But it wasn't enough to spare Kyle all the pain he intended. Not by a long shot. Letting go of Kyle's wrists, he used both hands to grip the redhead's hips and pull him back as he impaled him on his cock. He slid in slowly, surrounded by Kyle's cries and gasps. Once seated inside Kyle, the Jew's body shaking like a leaf in the wind, he undid the gag and let it drop to the floor. Kyle immediately spat out the taste, but made no other sound. Was that it? Had he broken that easily? No. Not Kyle. Drawing out of the Jew, not missing as Kyle flinched and hissed in pain, Cartman slammed back in, growling with the tight friction of Kyle's ass.

Kyle gasped wetly, chanting "No, no, no" into the carpet as Cartman continued to rut into him. It hurt like nothing ever had before. The terrible stinging ache spread through his body, opening up agony across his consciousness.

The first traces of blood on his dick brought a mean smile to his face. Snapping his hips harder, he moaned as the sound of skin on skin filled the air. He laughed, curling down over Kyle's back to tongue the shell of an ear. "See Jew," he grunted, "I don't need lube to fuck you." A strangled cry left his throat as Kyle's muscles spasmed around his cock.

"You're fucking insane," Kyle screamed, voice barely more than a haggard croak, all but stolen by the immense pain currently rushing through his system like poison. He could feel hot blood seeping down the backs of his legs, thin rivers of fire searing his skin. Desperately he hoped he would pass out and save himself the horror of the awareness of his own humiliation. Cartman had ripped him. Fucking ripped him open and now the slickness of their skin sliding grew hotter and more agonizing as Cartman rode him like a bitch, shoving his face cruelly into the floor and hauling his ass up higher, pounding it with his huge cock.

"Fucking take it," he panted, "You whore, Kyle. Fuck, I'm so deep inside. Deeper than ever-deeper than you'd ever let me go." He could barely breathe, Kyle was so tight, so hot, his body twisting every time Cartman hit his prostate. Whimpers and pleas fell from the Jew's mouth like rain and Cartman loved it. He threw his head back, thrusting harder, uttering an animalistic snarl as he fucked harder and faster. "Mine. You're fucking mine, I've made you mine," he spoke darkly, weaving a wicked spell in the air. His words were dark lashes of black ink across Kyle's body, like the strikes of a whip.

"No," Kyle hoarsely protested, weakly bucking under Cartman's hard hand. He yelped, throat raw when Cartman slapped his ass again. "Stop," he haggardly begged, "Please, Cartman stop it." He sounded empty, broken. The carpet burned his chest while Cartman dragged him back and forth over it, his nipples rubbed raw as his body was jerked roughly with each powerful thrust. He could feel Cartman filling him, pounding him, fucking him.

"I won't, Kahl," he said, "Fuck!" He entered him even harder, cock beating in and out of the Jew. He could feel his orgasm coming. "Not stopping til you're leaking cum out your ass. Not until I fill your ass with my cum."

"I'll kill you, fatass," Kyle whispered, green eyes finding Cartman over his shoulder. Dark eyes answered with a manic streak of possessive rage.

"Oh, will you," he growled with a particularly vicious thrust that drew a scream out of the accountant. "Doesn't matter what you think you'll do after this... after I'm done with you. I don't know why you're upset, Kahl." He grabbed red hair and held Kyle up by it, ignoring the ragged shout of pain. "It's not like you haven't had my cock up your ass before. Not like I haven't fucked you into the floor before." Thrusting faster, Cartman's breath began to thin as he felt a wave of unimaginable pleasure center on his cock. "Fuck, Kahl," he yelled, slamming in and out at a blinding speed. He exploded inside the Jew's ass, roaring as he ripped Kyle back against him and shoved a tongue into his bloodied mouth, fucking him with his tongue as cum mixed with the blood leaking down the redhead's legs.

When Cartman ripped out of him Kyle almost fainted. He felt the slimy warmth of cum dribbling down his thighs, staining them just as the blood burned his skin. Cartman did up his pants, staring down at Kyle with an impassive expression.

It was like looking at a painting. His skin was patterned with blue and black bruises, around his wrists and ankles, some creating a necklace around his neck. Blood streaked his front, like broad brushstrokes of red paint slashing his chest. His thighs were shivering uncontrollably, spattered with blood. But it was his face; that was where the true beauty lay. His green eyes were shining with unshed tears, the right eye almost swollen shut with a purplish bruise framing it. His lips were swollen and open, sucking in great gusts of air as his body absorbed the shock to his nervous system. A work of art.

"You're fucking beautiful, Kahl," he murmured, eyes casting a possessive hold over the man. "Beautiful broken little bitch. Even with your lies, your fucking deceit." He paused, kneeling down to run his fingers through copper curls. "No one else is like you, Kahl." He took a knife from his pocket and for a moment those green eyes swirled with fear before he used the blade to cut Kyle free. Standing up, he walked towards the door. Pausing, he looked over his shoulder at the broken body. Kyle was sitting up, his face gray with pain. "Just remember this, Jew. You might try and fuck me over, but in the end it's _me_ who's fucked _you_." He left then, and only silence followed him.

…

THE END

…

A/N: I actually forgot this story existed until jiejie posted it on tumblr with her beautiful drawings. So I figured I should post it in its fic-form too. Don't forget to check out her lovely illustrations!

-Villain


End file.
